The present invention relates to multipurpose structures and especially to a multipurpose roofed structure which may have one or more swings, tables, benches, see-saws, rocking boards, chairs, sun roofs and the like.
It has been common in the past to provide a variety of multipurpose frames such as used in exercise equipment and to provide structures for placement in a person's yard or at a public park which allows people to use picnic tables, benches, swings and an assortment of other equipment. Typically, prior art structures for outdoor use, which have roofs, resemble gazebos and merely provide seating and picnic tables. A few structures provide a variety of entertainment in one piece of equipment and it is common to place bench type swings on screen porches. Typical prior art structures with combined different functions may be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,616 to Upton for a portable frame for tents which includes a frame for a tent which can support several types of swings. In the U.S. Pat. No. 1,744,594 to Trzesniewski, an entertainment and athletic apparatus for use by children is provided which may have a roof, a floor, a swing, a punching bag, and a sandbox. In the U.S. Pat. No. 532,047 to French, a foldup hammock is provided while in the Amrock, U.S. Pat. No. 287,078 a convertible settee, cot and tent has a tent roof and frame and a seat which can be converted to a cot. U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,452 to Dusek shows a canopy construction in which a roof structure has a picnic table and benches therein. In U.S. Pat. No. 795,711 to Krieg, a portable swing has a frame structure with a roof and a pair of rocking swings mounted therein. U.S. Pat. No. 404,614 to Gifford shows a roofed structure having a hammock therein while U.S. Pat. No. 313,757 to Nelson shows an awning having a table board connected to the frame thereof.
The present invention advantageously provides a series of functions in a rigid frame in which each of the functions of the structure are stored on the structure for rapid setup for a variety of utilizations so that a bench type swing can be rapidly stored and replaced with a picnic table and bench which can be rapidly changed to a see-saw while the roof of the structure can be used for a sun roof.